


exam

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Male Naked Male, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Groping, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, idk if theres a name for that but well there you go, pre-op trans male, putting the doctor in dr.STONE, reassuring and sothing dirty talk i guess, senku is a SEX PERVERT, tfw no established cmnm tag only cfnm and cmnf, theyre both too horny for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Senku gives Gen a “medical” “examination”.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	exam

**Author's Note:**

> dr.stone is good i just wish that senku was hornier ://///

"What, you want me to examine you? ‘Cause I can do that."

"Uhh—"

Senku had cornered him against the wall where they both sat. Gen pulled his arms up close to his body in an uncharacteristic shyness.

"You haven't had a doctor examine you in three thousand years. You're a bit overdue." He tilted Gen’s chin up with his finger to make him look at him. “Right?”

“Yeah…”

“It’ll just be us. Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. I'm just gonna take a look.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. “I've read my share of medical textbooks.”

"I mean, I guess… couldn't hurt, haha."

“There we go.”

He settled down so that he was now sitting with his legs around Gen’s lap.

“Okay, so… to start off… you need to take off your coat.”

Gen slipped it off and Senku tossed it aside.

“Good. Now take off your yukata. I’ll help you.”

Senku untied the rope around his waist to let the garment come undone. He helped him take it off and put it aside as well. Gen wore only his white undershirt and pants now. The air felt cold around his arms but at the same time the weight of Senku on top of him kept him warm.

“First, I'm gonna check out your heartbeat.”

Time seemed to slow down for Gen as he watched Senku raise his hand up to his chest. _He’s going to grope me._

He gasped as Senku gingerly placed his hand on his left breast, then somewhat firmly pressed in so that he could feel his heartbeat.

The room was dead silent as Senku held his hand still. Gen screwed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing. _Senku really is grabbing my tit right now._

“This isn't gonna do.”

“W-what?”

“Just my hand isn't good enough. I’m gonna have to put my ear right up to it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Senku reached around to pull Gen up on his own lap, making him cross his legs around his waist. Gen was surprised at the ease of which he was able to handle him. _All that manual labor really made him strong…_

“Okay, now I can do it.”

He bent down to put his ear to his chest.

“Take a deep breath for me, ‘kay? Try to stabilize your breathing. I can tell that you're pretty nervous right now. It’s alright,” he cooed.

Gen closed his eyes and breathed in as slowly as he could. He noticed that Senku had closed his eyes as well and seemed to be trying to breathe in sync with him.

Senku still had his arms wrapped around Gen from when he had pulled him onto his lap. He felt him squeeze harder.

Gen didn't dare say a word. Senku pressing his face right against his tits was painfully embarrassing but… it felt kinda nice in a weird way. Just as he was about to bring his hand up to pet the top of Senku’s head he pulled back up to face him.

“Well, it sounds healthy. Aside from the beginning when it was racing like crazy but I think you did a good job calming yourself down.”

“Mm.” Gen averted his eyes. Senku released him from his embrace.

“Okay, now I’m gonna actually examine your breasts. Gotta make sure there's no, um, abnormalities.”

“‘Kay…”

“So I’ll just get this for you…”

“Ah! S-Senku-chan! What are you doing?”

Senku was unfastening the straps holding his undershirt together, one by one starting at the top.

“Ha! There we go.”

“Eek!”

He roughly pried open the sides of the shirt, letting Gen's now-exposed breasts drop down.

Senku put his hands around the underside of Gen’s arms, coaxing him to raise them above his head.

“Ooh, these are really nice. Look how perky they are!” He placed his hands on both of them and squeezed, making Gen yelp.

“Shh. S’okay,” he whispered. “Relax. Take another deep breath.”

Gen whimpered as Senku began to knead his tits around in his palms.

“Just making sure there’s no lumps.”

He pinched his nipples and rolled them around in his fingers. Gen winced.

He ran his hands over them one last time and then fucking _spanked_ them.

“ _Ahh!_ What was that?”

“Seein’ if you're awake.” He smiled devilishly.

Gen pouted and crossed his arms.

“Don't be mad.” He poked his cheek.“You did really well. You're so cooperative,” he praised. Gen looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“And hey.” He ran his fingers through the fringe of Gen’s hair. “Your tits are perfect. They’re so smooth and soft and—”

Gen kicked him. “Okay yeah I get it.”

“Hehe.”

He placed his hands around Gen’s hips.

"Now let me pull down your pants," He murmured into his ear.

"’Kay…"

Senku hooked his fingers around the waistband and slid them down.

"Ahh… There it is. Such a cute pussy. And those tits really compliment it, you know?" He deviously grinned. 

Gen’s face heated up. He was now completely naked while Senku was still fully clothed.

Senku lightly touched his index finger to his labia.

"Eep!”

He nervously shut his legs.

Senku had roughly grabbed Gen's legs and forced them apart.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

He pulled up Gen's legs around his waist and wrapped his hands around his hips, feeling them up.

“ _Hahh_ ,” Gen panted.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I'm not gonna do anything bad. See? I'm being gentle.” Senku caressed his hands up and down Gen's torso, going from feeling his chest again down to teasing his fingers around his vulva.

“I'm just taking a look.”

Gen flinched as Senku gingerly placed his fingers on his outer labia, spreading it apart.

“Well,” he pressed his fingers down, “Looks healthy down here.” 

He moved in to spread the inner lips apart.

“The discharge is healthy, too.” Gen wrapped his legs tighter around Senku's waist in an effort to reflexively close them.

“Aw, are you mad at me? You asked for this,” he teased.

“No, I…” Gen covered his face in embarrassment. “God, you're such a pervert. How are you so shameless?”

“Nothing to be ashamed of here. This is just common medical practice.”

“Whatever.”

“Now…” He let Gen untangle his legs from him so that he could move down and position his face right up to Gen's vagina, “Let me just say that the odor is really sex—er, healthy. It is very, erm, normal.”

Gen scowled, face red as a tomato. “You're so fucking weird.”

Senku shot him a shit-eating grin.

“Perhaps.”

“I'll just go ahead and…” He used both thumbs to carefully spread Gen's entrance open and leaned in close, squinting with one eye to get a look inside.

“What do we have here? An intact hymen? Is my little mentalist purer than he makes himself out to be?”

Gen whimpered and once again tried to close his legs, but ended up just wrapping them around Senku’s shoulders.

“This why you were so shy? Didn't want me to know you're a blushing little virgin?”

“N-no, it's just that…”

“Aw, don't worry, it's okay. Your secret’s safe with me. You'll always be safe with me.”

He caressed the inside of his thigh, making Gen squeak.

“Mmm… Not like you can really keep anything from me. I can feel how wet you’re getting from this.”

He started to gently finger around his vulva.

“Nnn!”

“What was that? Getting turned on?”

Gen subtly nodded. He was beginning to pant harder.

Senku sat up to Gen’s level again. He grabbed both of Gen’s wrists with one hand to restrain them behind his neck and kept fingering him with the other.

“That’s okay. Don't be embarrassed. I can take care of that for you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Gen’s scarred cheek.

“You're cute as a button. I could eat you right up,” he chuckled.

Gen sighed and started to relax. He was getting more and more comfortable. Senku’s nonstop praise was both soothing and hot as hell, even if he was being a douche right now. The motion of his hand felt good. He wanted more.

“Oh, Hey, did you know that just like people with penises, you get clitoral erections too? The tissue in and around your clitoris gets engorged with blood and swells up. You're getting one right now. It’s analogous to the boner I have right now, haha…” he trailed off.

Gen wasn't really listening. His mind was totally clouded over with pleasure. He only cared about the calming sound of his voice and the electrifying stimulation of his fingers.

“And you're soaking wet right now. You're making a big mess down there. But it’s okay. That's just your body’s natural reaction.”

Gen just moaned in response. He could barely form any words right now.

Senku didn’t stop rambling.

“Know how else I can tell you’re turned on?”

He released Gen’s wrists from his grip and cupped his face in his hand, making him fully pay attention again.

“You’re completely flushed red right now.” He laid his hand over Gen’s left breast and pressed it firmly. “Your nipples are erect and your heart is racing super fast right now. And,” he leaned his face right up to Gen’s so that their noses touched, “your pupils are dilated really big.”

Senku was still rubbing his vulva with four of his fingers.

He stared him in the eyes. “Can you see my pupils dilated, too?”

“Mhm.”

Senku opened his shirt.

“You can see my nipples are hard, too. And look,” He hiked up his skirt so that his stiff cock was now exposed. “I haven't even touched it yet. Look at the precum dripping out. This is all because of you.”

Gen whined and bucked his hips forward. Senku hadn't stopped rubbing.

“Are you liking this?”

He nodded.

He teased a finger around his hole.

“Is it okay if I stick one in?”

Gen shook his head no.

“Want me to just keep rubbing the outside?”

He nodded again.

“That's okay. Maybe we can go there another day?”

Another nod.

Gen wrapped his arms around Senku’s body and pulled him closer, gripping the leather of his dress.

“You’re so good.”

Gen kept silent and buried his head in his chest. He wrapped his legs around him as well and hugged him tight. Senku lovingly patted his head.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“I can make you come. But you'll have to do something for me.”

Gen looked up at him.

“Jerk me off. And I’ll take care of you. Sound good?”

“Uh-huh,” he whispered.

Senku guided Gen’s hand down to his cock. It was about six inches and had a thick bush of brown hair the color of his eyebrows around it.

“Okay,” he breathed, “Grab it. Don’t be shy.”

Gen hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

“ _Ohhhhhhh my god,_ ” he moaned, startling Gen, “That feels _so good_. Shit, I’m already so close.”

Gen glanced up. The lust in Senku’s eyes as he looked down at him gave him butterflies. He looked back down in shyness, having never seen him make such a face before.

“Mmm… So… Now squeeze it, and just rub up and down.”

Gen began to pump his fist up and down. Senku’s breathing sped up.

“That's it. Thaaat’s it. Good boy. Up and down, up and down. Keep doing that. God, that feels so fucking good. You have no idea how long it’s been.”

Senku switched hands that he was using to stimulate Gen. He moved his arm much faster than he was before now.

_”Gggh! Senku-chan!”_

_“A-are you close?”_

_“Mhm!”_

“Me too. Keep d-doing what you’re doing. Don’t stop.”

Gen arched his back, savoring the wave of pleasure that washed over him as he orgasmed.

 _”Coming!”_ was all he could sputter as his body began to tremble. Senku didn’t slow down at all.

 _”Gonna cum too,”_ he growled. Gen continued to jack him off at a feverish speed and eventually his semen began to spurt out and spill onto his stomach.

For about ten seconds they jerked the other off as fast and as hard as possible while their climaxes overtook them. They trailed off into a lazier pace when they began to come down from the high until they completely stopped.

Both of them were sitting on the floor, one naked and pinned against the wall and one totally disheveled. Both were smeared with semen and pussy juice.

They spent a couple of minutes catching their breaths before Senku broke the silence.

“ _Huff_... You were… _huff_ … fucking amazing there.” He gulped. “Are you okay? I can go get you some water.”

Gen opened one eye. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed him deeply. Gen slung his arms around Senku’s shoulders and hugged him tight. Their tongues intertwined and Gen could feel Senku moaning into him.

After they pulled away, Senku chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“There's no stickers or lollipops here so that’s the best I can reward you with.”

“I’ll gladly take that over anything else you could offer me,” he giggled.

Senku pulled him close and soothingly rubbed his arm up and down his back. Gen melted into his embrace.

“Such a good boy,” he quietly praised. “You tired?”

“Mm.”

“You can go to sleep now. Don't worry, I'll stay here with you. I won't ever leave you.”

“Mm.”

“I have a lot of things I wanna tell you when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://i.imgur.com/wweyXbT_d.webp?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium) is a sequence of an irl vagina getting "erect"! (pic is NSFW of course) you really don't hear about this but it is a thing
> 
> BIG headcanon that senku uses anatomical terms and medical terminology in his dirty talk and he tells gen sex facts while they're doing the sexual. He's so fucking lame
> 
> senku: am I getting in all your erogenous zones?  
> gen: what?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this I went crazy with the dirty talk. Praise and like being talked down to and shit is my number one biggest fetish there’s not enough porn where the top is /nonstop/ praising the bottom like please never shut up thanks. Maybe people are just embarrassed to write dirty talk because it's cringe but I think it’s hot. most of my thrill when writing smut comes from the dirty talk
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw in addition to writing. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
